Project Love
by melzx03
Summary: Mikami-sensei puts up a last minute paired family project, nina and hiroki are forced to work together. they soon find their families are closer than they think... AyuTetsushi, NinaHiroki DISCONTINUED
1. It all Begins

"Students, I'm afraid I have some bad news," Mikami-sensei said, looking very solemn at his students.

_'Mou, probably gonna say something cheesy.'_ Nina thought to herself, tapping her pencil on her desk.

"We've only got one month until the end of the school year, there's nothing left to teach, you just FINISHED your final exam, but I still have 20% of your grade to fill up. That is why you will have a project."

A collective groan swept through the class. Mikami-sensei waved his hands to get order back into the class.

"It will be a family research project. You will be required to make a family tree, then do research on one member of your family. Not your parents, siblings, aunts our uncles. I want DISTANT relatives, preferably one you never heard of until this project. You will be doing a presentation on the last week of school. You can choose to work alone, or have one person help you in your presentation. Don't come asking me if two people. I stand firm on one person. You may choose your partner now, and discuss what kind of presentation you'd like to do. Start…NOW"

Chairs were pushed around, and people started walking around and talking. Everyone seemed happy about being able to present with someone else…correction, ALMOST everyone. Everyone excluding our favorite half-witch, Sakura Nina.

_'Wai, what am I supposed to do? Ayu-chan now has Kaji-kun to work with, meaning Nina's all alone! Working alone is never fun…'_

Unknown to our little heroine, and you till now, dear Tsujiai Hiroki is going through a similar situation.

_'Mou…why does Tetsushi and Tateishi-san have to do EVERYTHING together now? Once Tetsushi gets a girl, he automatically ditches his best friend to do EVERYTHING with her. Pfft. I don't get that guy sometimes…'_ Unknown to him, a gathering of girls had circled around him, eyeing him as a predator eyes its prey. Nina is in the same position, a gathering of guys watching her like hawks. Our two favorite people sigh simultaneously, before turning around. Nina shrieks in shock, and Hiroki blinks in surprise.

"Ne, Sakura-san/Tsujiai-kun…" a guy/girl begins.

_'Oh crud.'_

"You see, none of us have partners, and we were wondering if…"

_'DON'T SAY IT!'_

"…if Tsujiai-kun/Sakura-san…"

_'CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!!!'_

"…would like to work with one of us lowly beings."

_'Agh. Great. Rejection time.'_

"Ano…guys…"

"Ano…girls…"

Unknowingly, our favorite couple started backing up, away from their fanclubs, but unknowingly, closer together.

(A/N: Can't you just GUESS where this is going? ;))

"…I can't work with you cuz…"

Both reached out behind them and grabbed each other and blurted at the same time "…I'M WORKING WITH THIS PERSON!"

TBC  
short, I know, the next will be longer. This is just a prologue. Plz review!


	2. The Beginning of a Plan

A/N: ( 4 hits for the first chap ain't bad, GO ME! Thanks to those four that reviewed! Didn't think this'd be very good n no one would wanna read it but HEY YOU GUYS ROCK AND MADE ME DECIDE TO CONTINUE! WAY TO GO!  
  
**_Continuing..._**  
  
_'Oh wow.'_ Hiroki blushed.  
  
_'Oh.My.GOD!'_ Nina nearly danced.  
  
Hiroki couldn't believe his luck. He was actually going to work with the girl of his dreams...that is, if she really wanted to.  
  
To say Nina really wanted to work with him was an understatement. Outside, the young witch was blushing so hard her whole face was red. Inside, she was screaming and dancing for joy.  
  
_'But...what if he doesn't want to?!'_  
  
**MIKAMI-SENSEI TO THE RESCUE! **bumbumbummm....  
  
"...I will now be coming around to you all, and you guys tell me who you're working with. You'll need to know what kind of presentation you'll be doing by next class."  
  
Hiroki and Nina stared at their feet, blushing. Their fan clubs had long groaned and walked away, leaving the two very uncomfortable.  
  
_'DAMNIT JUST ASK HIM/HER!'_  
  
"Ano Sakura-san,"/"Ne, Tsujiai-kun,"  
  
Said people blinked in surprise and laughed.  
  
"You go first."  
  
"No, ladies first."  
  
"I insist."  
  
"No, I insist."  
  
"No, really. Go ahead"  
  
"Ok, I will."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Well, GO!"  
  
"OK FINE! Tsujiai-kun, would you want to be my partner?"  
  
"Love to."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
_'Wait...did I/he just say "LOVE TO"!??!'_  
  
"Nina-chan!"  
  
Nina wheeled around, the red finally fading to a slight pink.  
  
"Ayu-chan!" then with a second of a pause, "Kaji-kun, ohayo."  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-san," Kaji chorused, wrapping his hands around Ayu's shoulders.  
  
"Ne, I heard that Tsujiai-kun and Nina are going to be working on the project together, that true?"  
  
Hiroki and Nina blushed on cue.  
  
"I guess so, ne, Ayu-chan?" Tetsushi murmured, giving her a peck on the cheek. Ayu blushed at the motion, even though it was a daily occurrence.  
  
"Hai," she cheered, eyeing the other couple.  
  
_'Kawaii...'_ she thought to herself. Then an idea struck.  
  
"Hey you two, Tetsu-chan and I are going to that new ice cream place today, wanna come?"  
  
"Nani? But Ayu, we're going to the--" Tetsushi winced as Ayu kicked his shins behind her. He caught on. "Oh, RIGHT, we're going bowling NEXT week, gomen ne, Ayu," he grinned, giving another peck on the cheek.  
  
Ayu smiled and patted his head, thinking how lucky she was to have a smart guy unlike all those others.  
  
"Eh? I don't know, Ayu, I have nothing this afternoon, but Tsujiai-kun might have other plans..." she murmured, half to the rest of the gang, half to herself as her high spirits fell.  
  
_'Or, he doesn't wanna come...'_  
  
Hiroki leaned back, and then flipped through his mini calendar in his planner.  
  
_'Friday...Friday...violin lessons. Psh. Screw it.'_  
  
"Got nothing, sure. I'm just gonna have to call my parents to tell them I'll be home late."  
  
Nina thought she would explode with happiness.  
  
TBC 


	3. Ditched!

A/N: HAHA I actually made Hiroki say "screw it" last chapter! HAHAHA anyways...

During class, to say that Nina was nervous was an understatement. She couldn't concentrate at all, her hands kept fidgeting, and she kept on thinking of later in the afternoon. Finally, the long awaited bell rang. Nina rushed to get her things packed and waited for Ayu who seemed to pack a lot slower than usual. Suddenly she gasped.

"Oh no!"

"Nani? Daijobu, Ayu-chan?"

"It's just...I forgot Tetsu and I were going bowling today, and ice cream was _tomorrow_! Oh gomen, Nina!"

_'I ought to get an Oscar for this! Damn, I'm good'  
_

Nina didn't know what to think. One part of her was jumping for joy that it'd be just her and Tsujiai. Another was panicking that it'd be just her and Tsujiai. Another was mad at Ayu for making the date and leaving her so it'd be just her and Tsujiai.

"EEK! THEN WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?"

"Relax, Nina. Just go on with it anyway. You two already told your parents you'd be going out after school, so why waste this opportunity to get to know Tsujiai-kun better? Besides, if Tetsushi and I were there, we'd just be in the way, you two wouldn't talk all that much at all and you know it!"

"But Ayuuuuuuu--"

* * *

Meanwhile with the guys...

Tsujiai put his bag down back on his desk and turned around to glare at Kaji.

"You and Tateishi planned this, didn't you...?"

"No, both of us just forgot we had promised to go skating with each other today!"

"Yeah right, you two BOTH forgot you had to go skating (which is impossible, cuz you never forget a date with her), you two BOTH remembered you have to go skating today (don't you DARE say it was intuition or I'll slap you), and you BOTH are ditching me and Sakura (which isn't like either of you at all cuz WE'RE YOUR BEST FRIENDS!!!!)"

Kaji started sweating.

_'Damn...he's good...'_

"Look, I'm sorry, but I had promised Ayu we'd go do something she wanted to do today and she wanted to go skating. I promised her, and besides, think of this as an opportunity to get to know Sakura better. I know you like her more than 'just a friend' and don't you dare deny it or I'll slap you."

(A/N: hoohoo bitch fight :p)

Tsujiai rubbed his eyes. True, this gave him the opportunity to be alone with her and get to know her. True, a promise is a promise, and he was sure Ayu would get mad if Tetsushi broke one. True, he did like Saku---scratch that. True, it'd be a nice way for both pairs to get to know each other better. Fine, he'll do it.

"Alright, I'll do it.""Yatta! Thank you so much Hiroki! You have no idea how much I'm thanking you for saving me from Ayu's wrath!" Kaji said, laughing nervously.  
  
__

_'If she heard that, God save me from her wrath...'  
_

"Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

Short, but w/e. not my problem. At least I updated.


End file.
